Never Again
by Tonitots
Summary: After a night out drinking Usagi gets confronted by someone, and saved by another. Rating for sex and death, not telling who's. This is a Usagi and Mamoru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first sailor moon fanfic, so enjoy. Oh, and i don't own sailor moon, as much as i'd love to own Mamoru : ( hehe. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi had been having a really bad day so she decided to cheer herself up by arranging to go to a nightclub with her friends. So she quickly got ready and dashed out of the door. When she reached the club she could see her four best friends waiting outside for her.

"You took long enough, i was about to send out a search party" Rei sniggered looking down at the small blonde.

"Ha ha, very funny Rei. Anyway you never know who you might meet so it's good to make an effort" Usagi replied while giving her a twirl.

"Looks like all that time paid off, you look stunning. Although do you have to put your hair up like that?" Minako said while looking Usagi up and down.

"What? I always wear my hair like this, it's kinda like my trademark" Usagi gruffed, now stroking her two odangos.

"Ah yes, the Usagi trademark. You should copyright it before someone steals it, hahaha" Makoto added in a serious tone but ended laughing when she was finished.

"As much as i would love to hear all these lovely things about Usagi's hair, i'm starting to get cold, so can we move this inside before i freeze to death?" Ami quickly said in between the conversation.

All the girls nodded and walked into the club, holding hands so they wouldn't get seperated, they made their way to their usual table near the back and all sat down. Rei and Makoto disappeared to the bar to get the drinks but quickly returned with them and they all began to talk about everything and anything.

"I've got to quickly go to the little girls room" Usagi said rising from her seat.

"Ok, don't get lost now" Rei smirked back to her before she left.

On her way to the toilet, not looking where she was going, Usagi bumped into someone which nearly knocked her over but she kept her balance.

"I am so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going" she said trying to pull herself together, recovering from the bump, when she looked up and came face to face with the person she bumped into and let out a loud gasp.

"Dumpling Head!" came the man's voice, who had recognised her immediatly by her unusual hairstyle.

"Mamoru! what are you doing here?" Usagi said back through now gritted teeth, she hated him calling her that.

"I could ask you the same thing, aren't you a little too young to be in here?" he retorted back to her, while thinking just how much he loved teasing her.

"Actually i'm 16 and i know the owner and he lets me in...anyway i don't have to explain myself to you" she almost screamed and stormed off.

She found herself on the dancefloor and decided that a dance might just calm her down. After a few minutes she let her body flow in time with the music and suddenly noticed that someone had started to dance with her. When she turned to look at the the person, her sky blue eyes met with emerald green ones that seemed to stare straight through her.

"Ummmmm...Hi" Usagi said feeling nervous under his gaze.

"Hi, you dance beautifully, care for another?" he replied and just as he finished a slow song came on.

"Sure, what's your name?" she said as she slipped her arms around his neck and he followed by slipping his arms around her waist and they began to sway in time with the music.

"Dimando, there's no need to ask yours princess" he said pulling her more closer to him.

Usagi was shocked she couldn't believe it, he knew who she was in a past life, totally freaked out she began to pull away from him.

" I've just got to...um...go outside for some...um...fresh air" she said as she almost ran for the entrance not knowing he was following her.

Once outside she lent up against the wall looking around to see if anyone was about, and seeing nobody she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. When she opened them, they met with emerald green ones again and jumped from the sight of them as she knew that they belonged to Dimando.

"Come now princess, we belong together, you and i" he said with an evil grin as he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Y...you m...must have m...me confused w...with s...someone else" she stuttered as she began to move away from him.

"No, you belong to me Usagi" he said with an angry tone.

That was all she could take at the mention of her name. She ran down the street as fast as she could to get away from him, she hid round the corner of a building and stood there for a couple of seconds to get her breath back. When she thought it was safe again she turned back round the corner when she bumped into somebody.

"Please...please don't hurt me" she pleaded with the person she had bumped into.

"Usagi?...what's wrong?" the man said with panic clear in his voice.

Instantly recognising the voice Usagi threw her arms around him and held him tightly as tears sprung into her eyes. She felt relief as he put his arms round her and hugged her back.

"Mamoru...i'm so happy to see you" she said into his chest.

"Come on Usagi lets get you back to club" he said as he pulled himself away but kept an arm around her so she would feel safe.

They both walked slowly back to club, when they were almost there they were confronted by someone, who Usagi instantly recognised, Dimando, and hid behind Mamoru.

"Make no mistake, you belong to me and me only princess" Dimando said in a low and possesive voice.

"You aren't taking her anywhere, she's staying right here with me" Mamoru said through gritted teeth, getting angry.

"Very well, you can have MY princess for now, but i will be back for her and she will come with me" he said before he walked away.

"Your coming home with me, it's not safe for you to walk home by yourself" Mamoru said as he turned around and looked into her now puffy eyes.

"T...that's ok, m..my friends are i...inside" she stuttered once again.

" I won't take no for an answer" he said in a stern voice.

All she could do was nod as he wrapped one of his arms back round her and led her to his apartment. When they arrived he sat her down on the sofa while he went into another room to fetch some spare pillows and blankets.

"I'll sleep on the sofa and you can take my bed, no objections. Oh, and i had better phone your parents to tell them that your staying here the night" he said while putting the stuff down and going to fetch the phone.

"Thanks...but there's no point, i don't live with them. I live by myself, well unless you count my cat Luna" she said now trying to fight back the tears.

"Since when? and why? if you don't mind me asking" he said taking a seat next to her.

"Not at all, it's been about a year now, my parents blamed me for ruining the families "good" reputation with my grades and threw me out and said they didn't have a daughter" she said trying even harder not to let the tears flow.

"So your telling me that you've been living all by yourself this past year, without any help, from anyone?" he said in an astonished voice.

"Yeah, funny eh? well i'm tired so i'm gonna go to bed, thank you Mamoru" she said quickly as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She got up quickly and began to walk to the bedroom when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and swing her around so that she was facing him. Before she could say anything his lips crashed down onto hers and they stood that way for a couple of minutes, until they both pulled back gasping for air. Their eyes met, sky blue clashing mith midnight blue.

"I'll look after you from now on, i won't let anyone hurt you" he said as he hugged her to show that he meant it.

She didn't know what to say,so she just smiled up at him and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't know what to think, her sworn enemy had just kissed her and then told her that he would protect her, what was she too think. Not wanting to dwell on it to much she undressed (trusting Mamoru) and climbed into the noticable large bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you liked the first chapter. I've decided that i will put the next chapter up when i've got 10 reviews, so get reviewing please and if i don't get any i'll take that as nobody wants to know what happens. hehe. Speak to ya soon, hopefully : )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, i know i wanted 10 but i just couldn't wait to put the next chapter up, glad u all enjoyed the first chapter, here's the second. Once again, i do not own sailor moon as much as i would love to own Mamoru : ( Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day Usagi woke to the sound of an alarm going off, she sat up immediatly looking at her surroundings, and remembered the events that happened last night and where she was. She turned to the alarm clock which had woke her up and turnt it off and jumped out of bed and put her clothes back on and walked to the kitchen where she could hear noises. When she reached the kitchen she stopped in the doorway shocked by the half nakedness of Mamoru's body, he only had his trousers on and she could see his well toned chest that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that was streaming through the window. Noticing that somebody was watching him, he swung around to look at Usagi, and noticed that she wasn't looking at his face.

"Good Morning, sleep well?" he asked in a slightly seductive voice.

"Ah...good morning. I..i did sleep well thank you, did you, i mean on the sofa?" she askesd now looking up at his face.

"I was fine, anyway here's your breakfast, i thought i had better make you some" he said as they both sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Thank...you...By...the...way...what's...the...time?" she said in between mouthfuls.

"8 o clock, why is there a problem?" he asked swallowing his food as she jumped up out of her seat.

"I've got to get home, i've got school in an hour!" she said panic washing over her.

"Don't panic i'll take you home and then i'll take you to school" he said taking their plates to the sink.

With that, he drove her to her apartment so she could have a quick shower and change into her uniform. He then drove her to school and told her that he will be picking her up after school to make sure she gets home safely and then left. Not knowing that they were both being watched by someone not to far away. The day went on as it usually does...slowly, Usagi made up an excuse to tell the girls why she had a left so suddenly last night, she didn't want to worry them by telling them the truth about what happened. Then before she knew it, it was the end of the day, she walked out with her friends when she spotted Mamoru across the road.

"Hey, is that Mamoru?" Rei asked to nobody in particular.

"Yeah, i wonder what he's doing here? Maybe he has a girlfriend who goes to school here" Minako said to the others.

"Why don't we go over and ask?" Makoto said, leading the way to Mamoru.

"Hi Mamoru, what brings you to our school?" Rei asked as sweetly as she could.

"I'm here to pick someone up actually" he said slyly looking at Usagi who was looking at the floor.

"Who? do we know them?" Rei asked, becoming more interested.

"You do know them, very well actually. It's Usagi" he said looking up at Rei then back down at Usagi.

"Oh, are you two friends then?" Rei asked starting to get angry. She had liked Mamoru for so long now but he had never come to see her.

"Yes we are, shall we get going Mamoru? see you guys later" Usagi said in a low gentle voice, starting to drag him away towards his car.

"Bye Usagi, bye Mamoru" the four girls said.

They both jumped in the car and he drove her back to her place.

"Mamoru, can you walk to shop with me please?" Usagi asked putting her stuff away.

"Sure, lets go" he said getting up from his seat and walking to the door.

They both took a slow walk to the shop a few blocks down, while chatting about school and college. After getting all the stuff she needed from the shop they began to slowly walk back to her apartment. After turning a corner a shadow appeared infront of them, slowly it moved into the light and turnt out to be Dimando. Mamoru immediatly grabs Usagi's hand and runs back the way they came, they kept running until they ended up trapped in an alleyway.

"Come now Usagi, why do you run from me? I can offer you more than that mere man beside you" Dimando said in a low voice.

"I don't know who you are or whatb you want with me, so why would i want to go with you, and Mamoru's a better man than you'll ever be" Usagi said looking up at Mamoru and giving him a smile.

"Well you heard what she said, she doesn't want to go with you" Mamoru said putting a protective arm around her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Dimando shouted, he threw an energy ball from his hand at Mamoru which connected with his shoulder and threw him against the wall.

"MAMORU!" Usagi shouted and began running over to him when someone grabbed her arm.

"Your coming with me" he said with anger apparent in his voice. Usagi began to panic, she didn't know what to do, she had to protect Mamoru and herself. She decided there was only one thing she could do.

"MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP" she shouted as she pulled her arm away and lifted her hand up into the air. She was surrounded by a bright light before appearing again as Sailor Moon.

"Do you plan on fighting me?" Dimando said in a mocking voice.

"MOON TIARA ACTION" she shouted as she threw her tiara at him, just scratching the side of his face.

"You little bitch" he said as he threw an energy ball at her throwing her into the wall.

"Usagi!" Mamoru shouted, having regained his strength and ran over to her and grabbed her waist to lift her up.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" Dimando shouted once more, getting ready to throw another energy ball at him.

"MOON TIARA ACTION" Usagi shouted once more and hit him with more power, which threw him to the floor.

"Fine, you win this round but i promise you i'll be back" he spat as he stood up and disappeared. With him gone Usagi de transformed and turned to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, i'm so sorry..." she said before fainting, exhausted from using all her power.

"Usagi?...Usagi wake up" he said as he held her in his arms, relief struck him when he heard her gently breathing. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before he stood up with her in his arms and carried her back to his apartment. He sat next to her most of the night as she slept, he couldn't believe it the girl he had always fought with was the girl he was in love with. His mind flashed back to when he saw her transform, the light that surrounded her and then she was sailor moon...his sailor moon.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day Usagi woke up in the same bed that she was in the night before, but couldn't remember how and when she got here. She lifted herself out of bed but collapsed on the floor with a thud. Having heard the thud Mamoru ran into the bedroom and picked up Usagi and placed her back on the bed and sat next to her.

"You shouldn't be getting out of bed yet, not after using all your energy yesterday" he said with concern.

"W..what happened? Did you seem me? Did you-" she asked all at once when she was cut off with his lips crashing down on hers.

"You should have told me, but i'm glad i know. Now there's something i need to tell you" he said getting up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Ummm, what's the time Mamo-chan?" she asked creating a nick name for him that he immediatly loved.

"I think it's 9.00 am, anyway back to what i need to tell you Usako" he replied also creating a nick for her that she also immediatly loved.

"Oh no, i've got swimming practise at 10.00. I need to go sorry Mamo-chan" she said getting out of the bed and wobbled on her feet but found her balance and made her way towards the door, when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"I'll come with you, i don't want you getting hurt, by anyone" he said putting emphasis on the anyone.

All she did was nod and they left the apartment and he drove her home to get her stuff and then drove her to school to begin swimming practise. Mamoru decided it was best to stay with her as Dimando could turn up at any moment. He sat there watching as Usagi did length after length beating all the other girls. After a few hours practise had finished and Usagi was the last one left in the pool, after a few minutes she got out and walked over to Mamoru.

"You were amazing, i didn't know you could swim so fast" he said as he stared at her body which was glistening from the sun shimmering of her wet body.

"Thank you, that must be the nicest thing that you have ever said to me, what do you want?" she asked looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Nothing, i just wanted to say how good you swim" he replied with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, anyway i've got to go and get changed, so i'll be back out in a minute" she said before she walked away.

He gave her a smile as she walked to the changing rooms. She walked into the now deserted changing room as everyone had gone home. She had a quick shower then began to get dressed, after she had all her clothes on she bent down to do up her trainers when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for chapter two. Enjoy the cliffhanger? hehe. I decided to change a few aspects about Dimando and one of them was his attack, sorry if it confused you. Thank you for all the reviews, i'm looking to get another ten reviews for this chapter before i update again. Speak to you all again soon, hopefully : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, hope you enjoy the last chapter as much as i loved writing it, anyways heres another chapter with many more on the way. Again i do not own sailor moon not even Mamoru. wipes tear Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------

He gave her a smile as she walked to the changing rooms. She walked into the now deserted changing room as everyone had gone home. She had a quick shower then began to get dressed, after she had all her clothes on she bent down to do up her trainers when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch and quickly turned around but immediatly relaxed when her bright blue eyes clashed with dark blue ones.

"Mamo-chan you gave me a fright, what are you doing in here?" she asked releasing herself from his hold and continuing with her shoes.

"Usako we have to go, we have unwanted company" he said quietly as he gestured for the door.

Relising what he was getting at she quickly grabbed her stuff and they both made their way through another door that led to the gates outside. They were nearly there when Usagi felt something powerful hit her shoulder and threw her against the fence.

" My princess, i'm so sorry, you left me no choice, but maybe that will teach you a lesson for hurting me. Now stay down while we have an 'adult' fight" he said as he stroked his face where she had attacked him the night before.

"Dimando, leave Mamoru out of this, if you want me you fight me, you leave Mamoru alone" she shouted back at him, struggling to stand up.

"I said STAY DOWN" he shouted as he threw another energy ball at her which threw her back into the fence and she slumpt to the ground feeling tears spring to her eyes from the pain.

"USAKO, please let me handle this, there is something i need to show you" Mamoru said quietly as he sat her up to make her more confortable, all she did was nod.

"How dare you call her that, like she's yours, like she belongs to YOU" Dimando screamed at him as he prepared to throw an energy ball at him. Before he had a chance there was a blinding light surrounding Mamoru, and when it disappeared Tuxedo Kamen appeared. Usagi couldn't believe what she saw, Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, the guy who would pick on her and call her names was the same guy that managed to make her heart flutter with a single word.

"The infamous Tuxedo Kamen, so your the one who stole my princess...well we'll see about that" without another word Dimando threw an energy ball at him, which he made quick work of with a swift rose.

"She was never yours to steal in the first place, now GO" Mamoru shouted the last word, and threw another rose aimed at his which Dimando dodged and disappeared. Tuxedo Kamen de-transformed and ran over to Usagi who was still sitting on the floor staring at him with wide eyes. He knelt down beside her and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"I tried to tell you before but-" he said almost in a whisper before she cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"I should have listened" she replied, and with no more words needing to be said Mamoru picked her up and carried her back to car and took her back to his apartment. Once inside he lays her down onto his bed and fetches some bandages for her injuries that she got of Dimando. Once done he sits down next to Usagi on the bed.

"Usako, i'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner but when i found out you were Sailor Moon, i knew you were the one destined for me" he said staring into her now teary eyes.

"Mamo-chan" she whisphered his name, and without another word she threw herself into his arms, they stayed like that for a while until Mamoru flipped her over so she was laying on the bed and he was towering over her.

"Usako, i want you so much" he murmurs into her ear.

"Then take me Mamo-chan" she replied in a strong voice. Not needing any more convincing he swooped down and captured her lips with a passionate kiss. He licked her lips to ask for entrance to her mouth which she allowed and let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth and in return she explored his with her tongue. After a while they released each other gasping for air, they kept staring into each others eyes as they both slowly removed each others clothing. Once both were completly naked he quickly grabbed a condom from his cabinet and came back and hovered over her with his erect cock at her wet entrance.

"This is going to hurt are you sure?" he asked her, not knowing what he would do if she said no.

"I'm sure" she said almost in a whisper, this was all he needed and without warning thrust himself into her. He stayed still inside of her, as he knew she was in pain. Once he was sure she was fine he started to thrust in and out of her slowly as she began to moan lowly from the pleasure of him being inside of her.

"Mamo-chan..." she gasped and with this he started to thrust faster and harder knowing he was coming quickly to his climax. With one finally thrust he screamed out her name as he ejaculated into the condom and at the same time felt her climax. Both now exhausted he pulled himself out and disposed of the condom and turned to look at her.

"I love you Usako" he said in a soft voice.

"I love you too Mamo-chan" she said back in a gentle voice, with this he gathered her up into his arms and covered them both with his quilt and let sleep claim the both of them.

----------------------------------------------

She woke up the next morning and found herself cuddled upto Mamoru who was staring down at her.

"Morning" she whisphered to him.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting up with her.

"I feel good, i should go home and get changed though" she said getting out of the bed to find her clothes.

"Um...sure, do you want me to come with you?" he asked going to his wardrobe to get some clothes.

"No, that's ok, i'll be alright. We can meet at the park later ok? Oh and love you Mamo-chan" she said getting to the front door.

"Ok and love you too Usako" he said before she ran out of the door. She ran all the way home and quickly had a shower and got changed. Half an hour later she was ready and grabbed her bag and ran out of the door towards the park.

At the same time Mamoru was already waiting for at the park, when a tall shadow appeared behind him. When he turned around he came face to face with Dimando.

"You've had my princess for long enough" and with that he threw an energy ball at Mamoru, who just narrowly missed it and transformed.

"She belongs to me, you'll never get her..." but before he could finish an energy ball came flying at his chest, but he didn't have time to move and it threw him down to the floor. Dimando wallked over to Tuxedo Kamen lying on the floor and towered over him.

"This is where i take my princess from you" Dimando said while taking a few steps back ready to threw another chi ball .

Meanwhile Usagi was getting closer to the park where she could hear shouts, as she got closer she saw Tuxedo Kamen lying on the floor clutching his stomach while Dimando took a few steps back ready to kill. As soon as she saw Dimando starting to conjure the chi ball, she ran for Mamoru.

"MAMORU" she screamed and as she got to him the chi ball hit her right in the chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken so long to update, back to college and all, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will try and get the next up as soon as possible. Remember review, it makes me feel special. hehe : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all again, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I was just going to leave it, but I decided to finish it, cause I would be letting people down

Hello to all again, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I was just going to leave it, but I decided to finish it, cause I would be letting people down. Anywhere here's the last chapter, I decided to just round up this story soooooo, hope u enjoy. Oh, I still don't own Sailor Moon.

"MAMORU" she screamed and as she got to him the chi ball hit her right in the chest.

The blast threw Usagi back into a tree where her body slumped to the ground. Mamoru recovering from the shock ran to her side, screaming her name but he got no reply.

He felt for a pulse, any sign of life at all, but he couldn't get anything, Usagi was dead.

Not knowing what to do, shocked by the fact that he had just killed his princess, Dimando disappeared leaving his dead beloved behind.

"Usagi please wake up, please", Mamoru pleaded with tears in his eyes, but got no response. Noticing he was starting to attract a crowd he lifted up the lifeless body of his girlfriend and carried her back to his apartment.

When he got there he laid her down on his bed, which he had made since last night when she stayed. "I'm not letting you go" he whispered into her ear "I've only just got you, and I'm not losing you, I'll bring you back, I promise"

Over the next few days Mamoru paced about his apartment thinking of how to bring her back. When one morning it suddenly hit him "I can heal myself when I'm Tuxedo Kamen, so maybe I can heal Usagi". As the thought hit him he ran into the bedroom and quickly transformed.

"Please let this work" he prayed as he laid his hands on her wound. After a few minutes the physical wound was gone but he stayed there for a while longer hoping it would help. After a few more minutes he fell back exhausted from using all his energy.

"Usagi……Usagi, Please wake up, I don't think I can lose you, not now that I've just found you" , tears began to spring In his eyes as he stayed next to her holding her hand.

"Ma..mo..ru, why are you crying?" he heard as he lifted his eyes to stare straight into sky blue eyes. A wide smile came to his face and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I thought I lost you"

"Mamoru, you will never lose me, your stuck with me for life" she smiled at him.

"We still have a problem, we need to get rid of Dimando once and for all" he said with a stern look on his face, anger starting to boil in him, thinking of how close he came to losing his Usako.

"I know, and I think I might just have a plan, but I'm going to need some help" she smiled as she pulled out her communicator.

After she had told everyone the plan, and explained how Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, which shocked them all, she decided to get some sleep ready for the big day ahead of her tomorrow.

The next morning they all met up in the park and discussed the plan to make sure they all knew what they had to do. All the girls still looked shocked from the fact that Mamoru was the man who had helped them countless amount of times.

"You sure this is going to work, what if he doesn't turn up?" Ami had been wondering about all the flaws the plan had.

"If he wants me so much, he can come and get me, but first we need to transform" Usagi said as she grabbed her brooch and held it in the air. At the same time all the other girls had got their wands out and held them above their heads.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up"

"Mercury Power, Make Up"

"Mars Power, Make Up"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up"

"Venus Power, Make Up"

They all shouted together, and in a blinding light Sailor Moon appeared along with her Sailor Senshi. After they were done they all turned their attention to Mamoru, who was standing marveling at the girl's transformations and blushed when he remembered how much of them he saw.

"I guess it's my turn" he said as he pulled a rose from nowhere, and again the blinding light came as he transformed, and when it had died down it revealed Tuxedo Kamen to them.

"Now all we need is Dimando, he won't come if you're all here, so you had all better hide" Usagi said with confidence laced in her voice, becoming the true leader she was destined to be.

After they had all hid Usagi began calling Dimando, luring him down to her. Ten minutes had pasted and still no sign and she began to worry if her plan had failed but then he appeared in front her in a flurry of wind.

"Your alive, I guess I underestimated you, you'll make a fantastic princess when ruling the world with me" he smirked.

"Not in this lifetime, or any other for that fact. I'm a princess to some one and it isn't YOU" she screamed at him feeling all the pain he had caused her build up.

At that moment the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all jumped out and surrounded him, the girls formed a circle round him while Tuxedo Kamen walked over to Sailor Moon and put his arm round her waist.

"She is my princess, now and forever. You shall never have her" Tuxedo Kamen spoke with anger clear in his voice as his grip tightened on her.

At that moment before Dimando could think the Sailor Senshi all attacked at once.

"Bubble Spray"

"Fire Soul"

"Supreme Thunder"

"Crescent Beam"

When the dust had settled they all saw Dimando kneeling on the floor badly hurt. Feeling no mercy for him Sailor Moon prepared to finish him off.

"So you shall be my executioner, my princess" he said as he gazed up to her with sad eyes.

"Moon Tiara Action" she screamed as she delivered he final blow that killed him. After he had taken his last breath he disappeared back into the wind.

It was over. Everyone de-transformed and returned to their normal selves. Usagi couldn't believe it was finally over, she looked behind her at Mamoru who was staring back at her lovingly, she ran into his arms and they both shared a passionate kiss, not caring who would see.

"We are still here" Rei coughed, getting their attention.

"Sorry, how about we go to the arcade, I'm kind of hungry" Usagi said as her tummy growled and everyone laughed. As she looked back up at Mamoru, who was already looking down at her, he grabbed her hand and began walking to the arcade, along with everyone else behind them.

"I love you Usako"

"I love you too Mamo-Chan"

THE END

Well I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know it was short and kinda rushed but I will hopefully be doing another Sailor Moon fanfic very shortly. Looking forward to reading your reviews, and any improvements I may need to do to make the story better. Thank you for reading, and for Sayonara.


End file.
